


"I see dead people"

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 100 word story, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Ghosts, I didn't mention Ben and I lowkey wish I did, Recreational Drug Use, Wordcount: 100, someone give this man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: “I see dead people”.Season One Klaus Introspection.  This one is definitely going to be sillier and less formal cause, come on, it’s Klaus.  He’s probably my favorite Hargreeves.  Let’s start the year off with a bang!  (And by a bang, I mean a broken, pansexual, alcoholic mess that just needs a hug.)
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Kudos: 5





	"I see dead people"

"I see dead people'' has to be the most overrated movie quote. There's nothing special about seeing ghosts. If anything, it's depressing as shit. Always moaning and shit about how they died. About how I'll die someday. It's just annoying, man. And it gets old. I tried all types of things to stop them, but being high out of my mind or drunk off my ass was the only thing that worked. The highs themselves weren't too bad, either. I traded miserable ghosts for hallucinogenic spirits and it was splendid. Too good to give up to those saddening haunted souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a kudos, share, and comment if you liked it!


End file.
